VF Choose Your Fate
by Nbsiren
Summary: We all make choices...now you can pick some of Akihito's choices for him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 1  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

Putting his camera bag down, Akihito looks at the slip of paper on the table. He sighs when he realizes he'll have to go back down to the lobby to pick up the package that was being held at the desk. Taking the slip with him, he goes down to the desk to get the package.

In the elevator he looks at the label and frowns when he sees an "A" in the line for whom the package is meant for.

Do they mean "A" for Asami or "A" for Akihito?

Looking at the other label, he sighs when he reads the name of the most popular mailing service.

_So someone ordered something through the mailing service and didn't clarify who it was for when they gave the info for it's delivery..._

Placing the package on the table, Akihito picks up his camera bag, goes to his room, and enters his darkroom to develop the photos from the shoot earlier.

Hours later, he comes out of his darkroom, stretches out the kinks, strips, tosses his clothes into the hamper and goes into his bathroom. After washing away the chemicals and smells of the darkroom, he towels off and pulls on cargo shorts and a tank top before going to the kitchen.

He starts making dinner after getting the ingredients together.

Just after placing everything onto the table, he hears the front door open and moments later Asami enters the living room.

"Welcome home, dinner just finished being put on the table."

"I'm home." After hanging up his coat, Asami goes to the bedroom, "What did you make?"

"Kare Raisu.*"

When Asami comes back out and sits down at the table, Akihito points to the package, "That was down at the desk when I got back today."

Giving the package a cursory glance, Asami goes back to his dinner.

* * *

The next morning on his way into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, Akihito sees the package still on the table, untouched.

Picking up the package, he argues with himself on opening it up.

CHOOSE YOUR FATE:

Akihito opens the package (use chapter drop box to go to ch2a)

Akihito leaves the package un-opened (use chapter drop box to go to ch2b)

* * *

*Kare Raisu = Curry Rice


	2. Chapter 2a

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 2(a)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, some smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

Akihito opens the package, and groans when he sees what is inside. He jumps when he feels arms wrap around him, his breath stuttering when he feels Asami's mouth close to his ear to whisper, "Opening things not addressed to you, looks like punishment is needed."

Taking Akihito back to the bedroom, he cuffs him to the bed using the bindings still there from last night.

"Asami! You can't! I'm still sore from last night! I'll be late for work!"

Asami takes his lips in a kiss, releasing his lips only when Akihito was breathless, and while he was catching his breath, he gagged him.

Smirking, he lowers his face to Akihito's neck, nipping and biting the sensitive skin there, then worked his way down to his chest.

When finished, Asami lounged in bed, a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at a messed up, passed out Akihito next to him.

Standing, he pulls on his robe before going to the opened box on the table and picks up a bottle of lube out from the various bottles inside.

Doesn't matter whose name is on the label, these I get for both of us to enjoy.

Groaning, Akihito gets out of bed for a shower, swearing when he sees the time. "Fuck! I'm late for work!"

* * *

Walking out of the building, Akihito sighs when he re-reads the assignment sheet.

_Ugh, I have to meet with Fujii-san so I can go with him to photograph his interview of councilman Kurenai._

He meets with Fujii outside of the councilman's office and nods his head as he listens to Fujii give him the rundown on the interview.

Afterwards, Akihito finished putting away his gear and was about to leave when the councilman's aide came over and handed him a card.

It wasn't until the aide left that he looked at the card.

Councilman Kurenai  
XXX-XXX-XXXX

The back of the card had him crumpling it and putting it in his pocket to throw out later.

Walking out, he calls his boss for another assignment. He takes off running for the subway to hurry to the location of his next shoot.

Arriving at Timeless Inc., he goes to the counter in the lobby to check in. Visitors badge clipped to his shirt, he takes the elevator up to the advertising department.

A few hours later, he tiredly walks out of the building. _No wonder none of their own photographers wanted that shoot, that model's personality was nasty._

Noticing a familiar car following him, he goes over and sighs at the guard assigned to follow him. Getting into the back, Akihito tells him to head to...

CHOOSE YOUR FATE

the penthouse (use chapter drop box to go to ch3a)

Club Sion (use chapter drop box to go to ch3b)


	3. Chapter 2b

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 2(b)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, some smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

Putting the package back down, he makes breakfast, then makes a plate for Asami when he comes into the kitchen from his home office.

He looks up from clearing the table when Asami brings the package over to his seat, opens it, and smirks as he holds up a bottle of lube.

"Ah geez! Why are you showing it off!?"

He reaches out to pull Akihito onto his lap, nuzzling his neck when he tried to squirm away.

"Please! I'll be late for work!"

Afterwards, Akihito limps to the bathroom for a shower, ignoring Asami's satisfied smirk.

He managed to make it to his boss' office right on time, due to the guard driving him right to the building.

In the elevator going down, he reads his assignment sheet, and grins while going over the location in his mind for the best spot to get the pictures.

Looks like coucilman Hayashi has been seeing the girlfriend of a known yakuza.

Once outside he goes around the corner and waits by a car discreetly parked. His guard comes up and lets him in the car after he tells him where his assignment is at.

He follows Hayashi when he leaves his office and it isn't until after the councilman has dinner with one of his major donators that the man goes to a hotel.

Trailing behind he sees Hayashi enter a room on the fifth floor. Picking the lock on the supply room door, Akihito waits with the door slightly ajar and his eyes on the room Hayashi went into.

A couple hours later, he raises his camera, catching the moment Hayashi leaves the room with the woman mentioned standing in the doorway.

When the coast was clear, Akihito goes to the stairs, jogs down to the exit, goes to the waiting car, and tells him to head to...

CHOOSE YOUR FATE

the penthouse (use chapter drop box to go to ch3c)

Club Sion (use chapter drop box to go to ch3d)


	4. Chapter 3a

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 3(a)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, some smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

"The penthouse...please."

His eyes pop open when the guard calls out his name. Looking out the window he realizes he fell asleep on the way back.

Getting out of the car he goes inside, nodding to the concierge when he welcomes him back.

Closing the door behind him, his shoulders slump and he tiredly walks to his room to put his bag inside.

Going to the bedroom, he strips and goes to the bathroom for a quick shower before crawling into bed for sleep.

Walking into the penthouse, Asami pauses when he doesn't see or hear any signs of Akihito that usually were present when he came home.

Going to the kitchen, he doesn't see any food that would indicate Akihito had made dinner.

Going to the bedroom, he notcies Akihito's clothes on the floor by the bed and his boy's head peaking out from under the covers.

Picking up the discarded clothes, he looks at the crumpled business card before placing the clothes in the hamper.

Un-crumpling the card he frowns when he reads the back.

{Dracaena 9pm VIP area}

Getting his phone, he sends a message to Kirishima.

After a shower, he slides into bed, pulling Akihito close for him to snuggle into his body.

At breakfast, Asami looks at Akihito, "You'll be having dinner out with me tonight."

"Huh? You know it would be nice if you asked if I wanted to go out for dinner. It's fine, I don't have any plans with Kou and Takato. I'll try to finish any jobs I get early so that I can try not to be late."

Asami watches as Akihito places the dirty dishes in the sink before grabbing his camera bag on the way out the front door.

* * *

Looking at the time, Akihito swears when he realizes he'll barely have anytime to shower and change if he wants to be on time for dinner.

Putting his bag in his room, he rushes to the bedroom, strips and takes a quick rinse in the shower before drying off.

Dressed, he grabs his wallet and keys before grabbing a light jacket and shoving his feet into his shoes before heading out.

When the car pulls up to Dracaena, "Oh fuck no..."

Uneasily he gets out of the car, his guard escorting him past the line, past the bouncers and through the front door.

Sitting down at the semi-private VIP table, Akihito looks around at the changes made since the last time he was here.

He squeaks when Asami pulls him close and tucks him against his side.

He ignores Asami's hand that started to caress his side when their food was brought and placed on the table.

Halfway through, Akihito swallows thickly when he sees Councilman Kurenai coming towards their table from the other end of the VIP seating area.

His eyes dart to Asami, and sure enough he was watching the councilman approaching their table.

"You found that card didn't you? You do know I wasn't going to meet him, so why..."

"You will be punished later."

"Punished!? What for!?"

"For not telling him who you belong to."

"Bastard! He had already left when his aide came back and gave me the card. When I saw what as on the back the aide was already gone. I had no chance to say anything."

"Hnnnn."

Akihito stops and looks as Kurenai reaches their table.

"Asami-san, it's an honor to finally meet you..." Kurenai trails off and goes pale when he sees who Asami had close to his side.

Asami leans close to Akihito, his hand coming up to the side of his head. Asami's eyes don't leave Kurenai, when he inhales Akihito's scent then places a kiss in the same spot. Leaving no doubt in Kurenai's mind exactly what Akihito's relationship to Asami was.

After the councilman excuses himself, they finish their meal before Asami takes Akihito to the office and smirks when he locks the door.

Akihito is laid out on the desk with Asami inside him in no time.

"You're MINE. Always and forever MINE. I'll leave no doubt to others that you belong to me and me alone."

Before Akihito could ask what he ment, he felt Asami's hand at his throat, restricting his air like he's done before.

When his orgasm hits, his vision whites out before he passes out.

Waking up, Akihito blinks when he recognizes the back of the limo.

Sitting up, he sees Asami smirking at him.

"What?" He looks down to make sure his clothes were ok then freezes when he feels something around his neck. His hands fly up to feel a collar.

"You bastard! Take it off!"

Pulling Akihito's face towards his, "Never. This marks you as mine, you will never escape me, and I will never let you go."

He hands Akihito a small mirror, and watches as he lifts it with unsteady hands to see the collar.

His eyes widen at the emblem of a panther with 'Owner: Asami Ryuichi' under it.

Asami is a little surprised when Akihito dives against him, he wraps his arms around him in response.

In the front of the limo, Kirishima and Suoh ignore the muffled noises coming from the back.


	5. Chapter 3b

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 3(b)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, some smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

"Club Sion...please."

His eyes pop open when the guard calls out his name. Looking out the window he realizes he fell asleep on the way there.

Getting out of the car he by-passes the line, the bouncers let him through the doors without blinking an eye.

He curls up on the couch in Asami's office while the man was in the conference room for a meeting.

When Asami comes back to his office, he looks at Akihito asleep on the couch before going to his desk.

A few hours later, he finishes all his work, gets up, goes over to the couch and looks at a still sleeping Akihito.

After getting his coat, he picks his boy up to carry him to the limo. His face softens for a moment when he hears a sleepy, "Sami..." from Akihito before he settles back into his sleep.

It's rare for his day to completely exhaust him like this. I know it can't be from running between assignments, Akihito still outruns the guards I place on him at times to keep them on their toes.

Once they were on their way, he calls the guard he had with Akihito for his report.

Taking him to the bedroom when they got to the penthouse, Asami stripped Akihito before tucking him into bed.

Going through the pockets before putting the clothes into the hamper, he finds a crumpled business card.

His eyes narrow when he reads the back of the card.

{Dracaena 9pm VIP area}

Akihito wakes up the following morning to his body arching up and an intense orgasm wracking through him as his seed splaters his stomach and chest.

"As-Asami...nnn..."

"MINE. Now and always Akihito."

Still deep inside Akihito, Asami reaches under his pillow for something, then shows it to Akihito.

His eyes widen and he gasps as he sees a collar, before shaking his head.

"You are NOT putting that on me!"

Asami smirks as he feels Akihito's body clench him tighter.

"Your body does not lie. You WANT my mark of ownership on you. Anyone that tries to get close could not help but notice it and know you have already been claimed."

"A...As...Asami!" Akihito yells as he feels Asami grinding inside him.

Leaning close to Akihito's ear, he growls, "MINE!" as they climax again.

Before leaving Akihito's body he places the collar on him, a little groan escaping him when Akihito's walls tighten as the collar snaps closed.

"Yours..." he hears Akihito breathe out as he passes out.

Later at breakfast, Asami looks at Akihito, "You'll be having dinner out with me tonight."

"Huh? You know it would be nice if you asked if I wanted to go out for dinner. It's fine, I don't have any plans with Kou and Takato. I'll try to finish any jobs I get early so that I can try not to be late."

Asami watches as Akihito places the dirty dishes in the sink before grabbing his camera bag on the way out the front door.

* * *

After finishing his last assignment for the day, Akihito swears when he realizes he'll barely have anytime to shower and change if he wants to be on time for dinner.

Running out of the building, he pauses when he sees his guard waiting by the car for him.

Once back at the penthouse, he takes a shower then gets dressed, before going down to the car.

When the car pulls up to Dracaena, "Oh fuck no..."

Uneasily he gets out of the car, his guard going with him past the line to the bouncers at the doors.

It strikes Akihito as weird when the bouncers nod their heads at him and wave him through.

When he realizes it was because they must have seen the collar and recognized Asami's mark on it, he scowled.

Sitting down at the semi-private VIP table, Akihito looks around at the changes made since the last time he was here.

He squeaks when Asami pulls him close and tucks him against his side.

He ignores all the people gawking at him and those staring at the collar around his neck.

They didn't have long to wait for their food, and Akihito appreciates the smells as he digs in.

Halfway through, Akihito swallows thickly when he sees Councilman Kurenai coming towards their table from the other end of the VIP seating area.

His eyes dart to Asami, and sure enough he was watching the councilman approaching their table.

"You found that card didn't you? You do know I wasn't going to meet him, so why..."

"Don't worry, he'll know just who you belong to soon enough."

"Asami-san, it's an honor to finally meet you..." Kurenai trails off and goes pale when he sees who Asami had close to his side.

Asami leans close to Akihito, his hand coming up to the side of his head. Asami's eyes don't leave Kurenai, when he inhales Akihito's scent then places a kiss in the same spot. Leaving no doubt in Kurenai's mind exactly what Akihito's relationship to Asami was.

He lowered his hand slightly to rub the collar, and watched as the councilman grew paler when he recognized Asami's mark.

After the councilman excuses himself, they finish their meal before Asami takes Akihito to the office and smirks when he locks the door.

Akihito is bent over the desk, Asami preparing him in no time.

He bites Akihito's neck, just under the collar as he thrusts into him.

"MINE. Always and forever MINE."

Akihito cries out his release, feeling Asami come inside him a few thrusts later.

After cleaning them up, they head out to the limo.

Suoh listens as Kirishima deals with a call from the councilman's aide.

"Councilman Kurenai briefly came by Asami-sama's table to introduce himself, but it looked like he wasn't feeling well, he left right after giving his name."

["I'm so sorry that the councilman felt so ill that he needed to leave like that."]

Kirishima cuts in, "No, no, it's quite all right, it was better for him to leave if he felt that ill. I'm sure he was concerned at not getting anyone else sick. Asami-sama I'm sure will look forward to another meeting."

After finishing the call, Kirishima sighs.

They both resist the urge to wince as they hear the muffled sounds coming from the back of the limo.


	6. Chapter 3c

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 3(c)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

"The penthouse...please."

As soon as the car pulls up to the curb, Akihito hops out to go inside.

Taking his bag to his room, he goes to the darkroom to develop the pictures.

After hanging up the last picture, he washes his hands then grabs his phone to see the time.

Seeing that Asami would be home soon, he takes a shower and changes before going to the kitchen to make dinner.

He's placing the food onto the table when Asami comes in. "Dinner is just being put on the table, we're having hambagu tonight."

When Asami came back to sit at the table, "I hear you were able to get pictures of the woman Councilman Hayashi has been rumored to be seeing."

Akihito stares at Asami, "Don't tell me they're connected to you somehow."

"You know I will not discuss my businesses with you, but no, Councilman Hayashi and I have not done business together. However, Kiyomuzu-san and I have."

Akihito recognizes the name of the woman's yakuza boyfriend. "You can't have the pictures! It took me HOURS to get those!"

"What's in it for me Akihito?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I get should I allow you to keep those pictures and let them be published?"

"Umm, you get the knowledge that a dirty councilman gets found out?"

"I want something from you...Akihito."

"I...I don't...umm...what do you want?"

Asami smirks, "Go with me to a certain store tomorrow, and once there I will have you pick something out from a certain display. You will accept this from me."

Akihito frowns as he tries to think of what store Asami could possibly take him to. "It's not a sex shop is it?"

"It is not a sex shop."

"Fine."

Akihito would swear Asami's smirk sent a shiver through him when he agreed.

* * *

Arriving at the store, Akihito is surprised when they are buzzed in. Upon seeing the display cases inside, he could understand.

_I don't think I'll find any price tags in here._

He looks around at the different pieces of jewelry as Asami talks to the manager.

They get shown to an even more private room with displays of exclusive items. Asami leads Akihito to one particular display.

He purrs, "Pick something Akihito."

His face flushes when he sees nothing but collars and cuffs inside.

Enjoying Akihito's reaction, he waits while his boy looks over the items.

CHOOSE YOUR FATE

A collar (use chapter drop box to go to ch4a)

The cuffs (use chapter drop box to go to ch4b)


	7. Chapter 3d

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 3(d)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

"Club Sion...please."

As soon as the car pulls up to the curb, Akihito hops out to go inside.

Going to Asami's office, he sits on the couch and pulls out his camera to go through the pictures he had taken while he waits for Asami to finish a meeting.

Coming out of the meeting, Asami sees Kirishima, "They accepted the deal the paperwork will take a couple days."

"Hai. Takaba-kun is waiting in your office."

"What trouble is he in now?"

"None. According to his guard, he followed Councilman Hayashi around today. He was able to get pictures of him meeting Kiyomizu-san's girlfriend."

"I don't have any dealings with Hayashi, but I'll guess that Kiyomizu-san does."

"Hai, he's bribed the councilman a few times for deals and such. We are unsure if there's any understanding between them about his girlfriend."

Going into his office, he sees Akihito standing at the windows, staring out at the busy street.

Akihito turns when he hears the door close. He sees Asami go over to the couch and his camera bag, "You can't! It took me HOURS to get those pictures!"

Lifting the camera out of the bag, he turns it on and flips through the pictures. "What's in it for me Akihito?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I get should I allow you to keep those pictures and let them be published?"

"Umm, you get the knowledge that a dirty councilman gets found out?"

"I want something from you...Akihito."

"I...I don't...umm...what do you want?"

Asami smirks, "Go with me to a certain store tomorrow, and once there I will have you pick something out from a certain display. You will accept this from me."

Akihito frowns as he tries to think of what store Asami could possibly take him to. "It's not a sex shop is it?"

"It is not a sex shop."

"Fine."

Akihito would swear Asami's smirk sent a shiver through him when he agreed.

* * *

Arriving at the store, Akihito is surprised when they are buzzed in. Upon seeing the display cases inside, he could understand.

_I don't think I'll find any price tags in here._

He looks around at the different pieces of jewelry as Asami talks to the manager.

They get shown to an even more private room with displays of exclusive items. Asami leads Akihito to one particular display.

He purrs, "Pick something Akihito."

His face flushes when he sees nothing but collars and cuffs inside.

Enjoying Akihito's reaction, he waits while his boy looks over the items.

CHOOSE YOUR FATE

A collar (use chapter drop box to go to ch4a)

The cuffs (use chapter drop box to go to ch4b)


	8. Chapter 4a

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 4(a)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

Akihito is looking at each piece through the glass of the display case when the manager opens the door in the back, reaches in and pulls out the entire tray.

Placing it on top of the glass, the manager smiles and lets Akihito continue with picking something out.

He glances at Asami and he feels his face go red when he sees Asami watching him. Eyes going back to the tray, he points to a simple collar with an onyx gem circled by a ring of gold.

The manager nods and picks up the piece, "The engraver will get to it right now."

As the manager goes out of the room, Akihito looks at Asami, "Engraver?"

Pulling Akihito close, he smirks, "To make sure my stamp of ownership is on it, so that those who can read it know just who you belong to."

Without anger, his eyes shining, he says, "Bastard..." right before whispering three more words to him.

For a brief moment, Akihito could see Asami's smirk change to something he could not describe. For that brief moment he glimpsed the heart of the one that meant so much to him.


	9. Chapter 4b

Title: VF Choose Your Fate 4(b)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points at the bunnies* blame them!

* * *

Akihito is looking at each piece through the glass of the display case when the manager opens the door in the back, reaches in and pulls out the entire tray.

Placing it on top of the glass, the manager smiles and lets Akihito continue with picking something out.

He glances at Asami and he feels his face go red when he sees Asami watching him. Eyes going back to the tray, he points to a simple pair of platinum cuffs, one with a sun and the other with a moon etched into them.

The manager nods and picks up the piece, "The engraver will get to it right now."

As the manager goes out of the room, Akihito looks at Asami, "Engraver?"

Pulling Akihito close, he smirks, "To make sure my stamp of ownership is on it, so that those who can read it know just who you belong to."

Without anger, his eyes shining, he says, "Bastard..." right before whispering three more words to him.

For a brief moment, Akihito could see Asami's smirk change to something he could not describe. For that brief moment he glimpsed the heart of the one that meant so much to him.


End file.
